Clexa Oneshots
by willstandbytheavatarforever
Summary: This is a series of a variety of Clexa scenes. Some are smut, some are fluff, and some are funny. Don't like one chapter? Try the next, because it won't be the same. Enjoy!
**Hey readers! This story is going to be a series of oneshots. Some will be lemony and smut filled, others will be fluffy and or humorous. If you do not enjoy smut, you don't have to read the dirty chapters, as there will be other oneshots. All chapters will be labeled with any trigger warnings at the top after my author's notes. If you guys have any ideas for Clexa oneshots that you want to see, feel free to suggest it and i'll be happy to write it. Thanks! - The Author**

 **WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

Clarke paced back and forth in front of the battle plans that lay scattered on the table. Mount Weather had to fall, the alliance with the grounders depended on it. The pre-battle talking around fires had long passed, Clarke guessed it was long past midnight, and yet she couldn't help but be awake. She needed someone to talk to. She needed….Walking at a brisk pace Clarke headed out her tent to the center of camp. The air was crisp as the torch lights swayed at its touch. Silence hung over the camp, ringing in the blonde's ears like sirens. Finally she reached the tent she was searching for. Swallowing hard she extended a hand toward the entrance, pausing. _What if I wake her?_ Sighing she grabbed the flap anyway. Her eyes were met by green ones.

"Lexa," Clarke breathed. Lexa was not in her blood soaked commander uniform. She now adorned an off white robe with a simple tie in the front of it. Her hair, untangled and smooth, was longer than Clarke realized, as it now almost touched the bottom of her breast. The left side of her neck was exposed to candle light giving her olive skin a glow that made Clarke's breath hitch.

"Clarke of the Sky People, I see sleep has escaped you as well." Lexa said turning to sit crossed legged on a large bed covered in what appeared to be pelts. Clarke only could nod. She didn't understand why her throat was so tight, or why her insides felt like a humming motor. Or why the sight of the commander's exposed skin made hers feel like fire.

"What troubles you Clarke?" The way Lexa almost purred her name made the fire in her insides hotter. Clarke took a chance and sat next to Lexa on the bed, hugging her knees, leaving space between them.

"I just don't want anyone else to die. And if this plan fails, the casualties could be astronomical." Clarke muttered into her knees. Lexa nodded.

"Casualties are a part of war, no one dying tomorrow would be a miracle, and miracles do not come easy." Lexa stated, trying to make it easier on the blonde. Clarke grimaced, so Lexa tried a different approach. Nervously slow, the commander tucked a bit of hair behind the blonde's ear. Lexa let her index finger brush the length of her ear, making Clarke's eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Lexa bit her lip.

"Is it custom for your people to worry about things you can't control? I think you deserve to relax." Lexa tried, getting an idea in her head now. "When I'm feeling overwhelmed, I bathe, perhaps you should try it?" Lexa said, hoping that she wasn't reading the intimacy she felt for Clarke the wrong way. Clarke's heart began to accelerate at an inhuman speed. Lexa stood up and walked into the other room of the tent. Clarke heard water begin to rush, and heat flooded her face and neck.

Ever since Clarke laid eyes on the commander she felt an undeniable attraction to her. And she couldn't understand why, I mean Clarke had never been with a girl before. Clarke began to panic and tried to slow her breathing down. _Maybe Lexa is just being helpful and this isn't as intimate as it seems,_ Clarke thought. Lexa walked back into view and extended her hand toward Clarke. Swallowing hard, Clarke took the commander's hand, sighing at its warmth and strength. Lexa's heart was beating out of her chest, but the commander knew all too well this could be their last night together. The room was lit with small candles and was slightly darker than the previous room. It smelled sweet and warm, like sandalwood and fire. Their was a large bath in the corner that seemed to be large enough for almost three people.

Clarke cleared her throat, "Thank you Lexa, I think I did need this." Their hands were still joined. "It's my pleasure" They faced each other now in the near dark. Clarke starred at the commanders lips. Lexa moved first. With her free hand she cupped Clarke's cheek and touched her lips to her own. Clarke's heart kickstarted, and she wrapped both hands around the commander's neck. Lexa's other hand was resting on the blonde's hip, tracing circles with her thumb. Primal instinct was about to consume Clarke. Her mind was beginning to fog up in arousal, and she could feel her downstairs showing signs of it too. Lexa's tongue ran across Clarke's bottom lip, earning a moan that Clarke tried to keep concealed. They broke apart panting, Lexa wasted no time trailing hot, wet kisses down the blonde's neck and to her collar bone. Clarke's head threw back giving the commander access. Clarke shrugged off her jacket and tossed it into the corner.

"Is this wrong?" Clarke asked, running a hand into the commander's hair. Lexa smiled into the skin of Clarke's collar bone.

"Are you relaxed?" She asked. Clarke realized that she actually felt safe and unguarded right now. She knew that was dangerous, but it made her need it more.

"Yes" Clarke breathed.

"Then it isn't wrong." Lexa said as she tugged Clarke's shirt upward. Clarke helped by lifting her arms. Lexa removed her robe, leaving her in white chest bindings and matching wrappings around her hips. Lexa picked the blonde up by her ass and sat her on the edge of the tub, Clarke gladly wrapped her legs around the commander. Their lips crashed together, Clarke gently bit her lover's bottom lip, earning a moan from the commander. Lexa got to work removing the blonde's jeans, getting them around her ankles, pausing to look up at the wetness between Clarke's legs. Clarke blushed as Lexa starred between her legs, licking her lips like she was hungry. Jeans removed, Clarke felt very self conscious. Lexa stood to kiss her but Clarke's eyes were locked on the floor. The commander took Clarke's chin and gently lifted it, and blue eyes met green again.

"You are my beautiful sky princess." Lexa said placing sweet kisses on Clarke's face until the blonde began to giggle. Clarke's confidence boosted and she began to kiss the commander's neck making her lean deeper into Clarke.

"Let's get in the water Clarke." Lexa said huskily. Clarke unhooked her bra and tossed it with the rest of her clothes. Lexa wasted no time placing the blonde's already firm nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue on the tip. Clarke let out a whimper and cry as Lexa gently bit down. Clarke's cries increased as she did the same to the other breast. Clarke ripped and tugged impatiently at Lexa's chest bindings. Lexa rolled her eyes and removed it easily. Clarke marvelled at her olive skin in the candle light. Between Lexa's thighs was already slick, but the heavy lidded look Clarke was giving her now made it much worse. Clarke hopped off the edge of the tub and removed her underwear.

She turned her back to Lexa and stepped into the almost too hot water. It felt great as Clarke sank a bit lower so her breasts were still out of the water. Lexa removed her bindings and followed Clarke in. The blonde's back was still to the commander. Lexa reached her hands up and began to rub Clarke's shoulders, undoing the knots of stress. Clarke moaned throatily as Lexa pressed herself into Clarke's back. Brushing the blonde's hair to the side the commander kissed up Clarke's shoulders and to her ear. Clarke's eyes fluttered shut. Lexa bit her earlobe, Clarke cried out a sexy whimper.

The commander's hands wrapped around Clarke's breasts giving them squeezes, earning pleasured moans from the blonde. Lexa began to leave possessive marks on Clarke's shoulders with her lips. Clarke reached a hand back into the commander's hair and tugged making the commander bite down and Clarke to cry out louder. Lexa moved one hand under the water to begin circling Clarke's clit with her index finger. The sudden contact took the blonde by surprise.

"Oh fuck Lexa" Clarke breathed out without thinking. Lexa felt a flutter at the way her name rolled off Clarke's lips. Lexa slipped two fingers in between the blonde's folds, curling her fingers into the girl's hot slick insides.

"Lexa...mm… don't stop." Clarke said between sounds of pleasure. Lexa had no intention of stopping. Unable to take this much more Lexa removed her fingers and scooped Clarke up bridal style. Clarke was about to protest but seeing they were headed to the bed, she bit her lip. Lexa lay her down gently on the soft furs of the bed as she kissed down her body stopping just above her sex. As if asking for permission the commander waited until Clarke knotted her fingers into the commander's hair. Lexa began to circle her tongue on Clarke's clit, fiercely licking and sucking, while her two fingers curled away inside the blondes folds.

"Lexa...mmm... " Clarke couldn't utter any words after that, they were lost in the echoing moans. Lexa used her other hand to pleasure herself, Clarke made her far more wet than she had thought possible. Lexa increased her pace knowing how close Clarke was.

"Yes, yes, don't stop, fuck Lexa...Lexa..LEXA!" Clarke's cries grew louder until finally her mouth hung open in a breathless awe. Lexa removed her fingers in time to see Clarke's wetness spread to the rest of her thighs. The commander licked her clean letting her ride out her orgasm. Clarke was breathless, her hair stuck to her as she glistened in sweat. Lexa smiled crawling up to place a gentle kiss on her lips and eyelids.

"Are you relaxed now my sky princess?" Asked the commander with a bit of smugness. Clarke smiled.

"Yes commander." Clarke said tiredly. She wrapped herself around Lexa, listening to the commanders heartbeat until she was fast asleep. The commander watched Clarke's breathing slow knowing for sure that she didn't want anything bad happening to her princess.


End file.
